More Than A Light
by Noobycakes
Summary: One-shot. What if a certain, mystical being were found in Salmandastron?


A/N-- It was a quicky, I got lazy in some parts, like her digging, if i wasn't lazy, i would have made a riddle lol... please dont flame much. i first got the idea when i read one that had the dragon head lamp in it, i cant remember which book it was, sry.

Rikali was standing, staring out of the window out across the sea. She was the first albino Badger Lord of Salmandastron as well as the first female. Her huge paw was resting upon the firelizard lamp that had always watched the seas when a knock came from the wooden door behind her.

"Come in." Her voice echoed around the sparsely furnished room.

"Sir, sup's ready, wot." A grayed hare said. He was average height and bore many scars from battles past. What stood out about him was that, in a fight with a stoat, one of his ears was halfway cut off, hence his nickname, Ears.

"Ears, could you tell them to start without me?" Her frame moved slightly as she turned her gaze slightly to him. He shivered under her red eyes.

_I'd hate to be the beast wot makes her angry, wot wot._ He thought.

"Right away, Sir." He backed out and shut the door.

Rikali gave a heavy sigh. Just once she wished they would stay and talk. None of them did, though, because they claimed she was…_off._ She constantly was engrossed in legends and talked to the lamp on her window sill.

"Soon…I'll show them I'm not crazy. When I find it, I'll be forever remembered like Lord Brocktree." She muttered while stroking the firelizard head.

* * *

The moon was at its zenith and waves crashed onto the beach. Rikali was at the base of the great mountain fortress, digging with her claws. She had been digging for months, under cover of the night, and finally, she had found. Her dirtied paw held a corroded key. Laughter burst from her snout, oddly feminine in contrast to her looks, as she fell onto her rear end.

"Finally! Today is the day!" She exclaimed.

She ran through Salmandastron until she found Ears. "Wake everyone up! Quickly now, I have something special to show them." Rikali ordered them.

"And where should we meet you, wot wot?" He irritably asked.

"In the Round Room." She called as she raced down there.

"She could have let us eaten first at least." Ears sighed as he went to do his duty.

* * *

The big room was completely silent as hares crowded into the dimly lit room. Rikali was in the middle, not letting any grumbling creature past her to the other side.

"Listen up!" She said needlessly. "When I was a babe, my father told me the story of the lamp in my room. How it was modeled after a creature long gone and forgotten." Murmurs interrupted her here. "Please!" Silence. "Since then, I have searched for one, and now, I will show the fruit of my labor!" Rikali held up the key.

"Do you think it could be true, wot?" A young hare asked Ears.

"Don't be daft, hmph." He responded.

They all watched as she went to the back of the room, and lifted a tapestry, revealing a keyhole. She placed the key in it and twisted. A resounding click echoed.

Then the wall started to slide away with a deafening grumble. Every beast held their breath.

It opened to reveal a giant, reptilian head that was as big as Rikali. It was covered in silver scales that flashed dazzling in the light. It gave a snort and opened a green eye that reflected the badger's image.

"What?" A deep voice questioned. It was met with silence. "Well?"

"Uh, hello. I'm Rikali, Lord of Salmandastron." Rikali introduced herself.

"Silvara." She grumbled. "Ruler of this realm…" She got up and slowly walked to the center of the room. "Why do you all just stand there gaping like little wyrm's who've just seen their first kill?" She snarled slightly as her distaste crept into her voice, revealing teeth as tall as a shrew.

"Well, we've never seen a firelizard before…we didn't think you were real, wot." The young hare near Ears ventured, he was quickly rewarded with a box to the ears by Ears.

"Didn't think…" Silvara grumbled to herself. "How long have I been asleep, little ones?"

"Who was the last Badger Lord you remember?" Rikali asked.

"Brocktree." Murmurs burst out here. A growl from Silvara silenced them quickly.

"It's been over 40 seasons, marm." Rikali responded. "Long enough for you to fade from memory nearly entirely."

Silvara snorted and a small flame burst from her nostrils. "It's time for me to return, I suppose." She stretched her wings, which encompassed the entire room, and craned her head up and let out an ear-shattering roar. Everybeast cringed and held their ears in dismay. When it was over, they straightened slowly, cautisly. "Ah, that felt good." Silvara let out a chortle. "Well, if there's no vermin to be slain, I wish for a quick fly to reintroduce myself with the land."

"No, please, go ahead." Rikali held her arm out. "Make room!" She ordered, again, needlessly.

Silvara squished to the ground and slithered out, only slightly damaging the doorframes. Her spectators followed her like moths to a flame, or a babe to its new toy. When she was on the sand outside, she spread her wings and quickly rose to the dawning sky. Tree's and river's fell behind her as she swooped and twirled with glee at being awake. Silvara saw a certain red abbey and swooped low, spooking the little beasts that lived within. She landed in its open field with a chuckle at the sight of creatures peaking out.

"Umm, hello there. May I help you?" An old mouse stuttered as he walked to her with an otter close behind.

"If I remember correctly, Redwall Abbey had food that's to die for, my friend." She lowered her head to his eye level.

"Oh." A smile broke his frail face. "Of course. You're right."

"No!" The otter called out. All eyes turned to him, including an indignant green pair. "At least, not until you fix the lawn that your claws tore up in your landing." He smiled.

"Of course." Silvara let out another hearty laugh. After a moment, the Redwaller's joined in.


End file.
